Council for Militaristic and Economic Assistance (1st)
Charter of the Council for Militaristic and Economic Assistance Preamble We, the members of the Council of Militaristic and Economic Assistance (herein refered to as CMEA), unite in the spirit of love, honor and justice to draft this Charter of CMEA. This document entails all our values and therefore it will influence our policies. We, the members of this great alliance, display our values and will uphold those values, contained in this document, to the utmost. Article I: Admission & Membership Section I: Admission Admission will be granted solely based on activeness of an applicant. When a person applies, they will be given an applicant mask for the time period of 3 days. After that time, the Minister of Recruitment will decide whether or not the applicant has been active enough, and if he has, the applicant will receive a member mask. Section II: Membership A: Membership is to be granted to applicants by the Minister of Recruitment. B: The CMEA is officially orange. All members must be on the orange team unless they are granted a color exemption from the Triumvirate. C: Membership in other alliances is strictly forbidden. D: All members of The CMEA shall abide by these laws, contained in this document. Members in violation of these laws shall be reprimanded by the central governing bodies. E. All members of The CMEA can run for a government position. Article II: The Central Governing Body Section I: Government Structure The CMEA aims to provide member nations with numerous roles in which to be involved. The Central Governing Body is devised into three categories, the Triumvirate, the ministers, and the senate. Section II: The Triumvirate The Triumvirate serves to head The CMEA. As implied by the name, the Triumvirate consists of three members of The CMEA. The Triumvirate is responsible for overseeing all ministers and supervising day to day operations. All three positions are equal and have equal power. It is assumed Triumvirate will inform each other on a minimal weekly basis. The Triumvirate should work together and help each other in various matters. The triumvirate may appoint additional persons as they deem necessary. Triumvirate Clause: The Triumvirate can create and modify programs so as long it does not alter or contradict the charter at will. The Triumvirate is an entity of three people, not of one. However, the triumvirate is encouraged, when appropriate, to create legislation through the senate, instead of using their triumvirate powers. (Admin status is given by Triumvirate through unanimous decision.) Section III: The Ministers The CMEA, currently has five ministers. The Minister of Defense, Minister of Recruitment, Minister of Trade and Finance, Minister of Internal Affairs, and Minister of Foreign Affairs. Each Minister will be elected by the Senate every 6 months. All members can run for a minister position. Minister of Defense - It is the job of the Minister of Defense, to organize the military system of the alliance including but not limited to the organization of squads, the assignment of commanders, and the organization of the forums. It is the duty of the Minister of Defense to maintain a function able and ready army at all times. Minister of Recruitment - Is responsible for creating recruitment messages and manage the Recruitment section of the forums. It is also the duty of MoR to approve or deny all applicants after a time period of 3 days. The MoR has to power to dictate to any member to recruit or to assist the MoR in anyway. Minister of Internal Affairs - The Minister of Interior Affairs manages daily interior issues, as well as helping manage the forums and keeping up to date membership lists. Minister of Foreign Affairs - Acts as the chief diplomat for the CMEA. It is the duty of the MoFA to assign specified diplomats to different alliances and organize the diplomatic system. It is also the duty of the MoFA to mask and create all embassies on the CMEA forums. The MoFA is responsible for the writing and organization of all the CMEA treaties. Minister of Finance and Trade - Is in charge of managing the banking and aid system of the CMEA. In times of war, the MoFT is responsible for paying reparations and organizing aid for all that need it. The MoFT is also responsible for getting the correct trades for all members, securing grants and loans for members, and designating bank nations. Section IV: The Senate The Senate consists of all Members of the alliance as well as the Triumvirate and Ministers. Any act performed by the Triumvirate can be vetoed by the Senate with the exception of emergency political actions performed by the Triumvirate. The Senate is responsible for electing ministers every 6 months. The Senate is responsible for suggesting and enforcing a Vote of No Confidence (See Article III, Section I). A: All members are members of the senate, and retain the right to vote. B: A CMEA member may at any time move to introduce new legislation or amend/remove existing legislation, and invite other Full members to second that motion. C: The Senate may pass legislation without a 2/3 triumvirate agreement only if 90% of voters vote in the affirmative. D: Any motion approved by 2/3 of the triumvirate, must be approved by a simple majority of voters. E: Any motion approved unanimously by all 3 triumvirate, doesn't have to be voted on in the senate. However, a vote to overturn the motion must be filed within 2 days. A majority of 75% of voters must vote in the affirmative to overturn a unanimous triumvirate decision. G: If the Senate passes legislation without 2/3 of the triumvirate approving of it, the triumvirate can ask to hold a re-vote if 3/3 of the triumvirate disagree with the legislation passed. Section V. Council of the Charter 1. The Council of the Charter will consist of three members. Any member can hold a government position and a council position. These three members will serve on the council until they retire, are impeached, or banned from CMEA. When a new council member needs to be elected, the triumvirate will select the names of two people they feel are responsible enough to hold the sacred position, and the Senate will vote who they feel the most responsible candidate is. Elections will be open for 1 week. 2. The Council of the Charter has the right to remove any minister from office by a unanimous vote of all three members. This vote can be overturned only by 75% majority vote in the Senate. 3. The Council of the Charter has the right to enforce the charter to its full potential. If any member breaks the charter in any way, it is the role of the Council of the Charter to make sure the issue is corrected and the member is punished. 4. A member of The Council of the Charter can be removed by a vote of 75% by the Senate. Article III: Elections Section I: Triumvirate The Senate is directly responsible for selecting the members in Triumvirate based on a vote every 6 months. The election process will begin 2 weeks into the 5th month. All members are allowed to run for a triumvirate position providing they get two sponsors from members not applicants. The campaigning and sponsoring process will last one week. Once all candidates are selected, a vote lasting 1 week will take place. The candidates with the top three amount of votes will become the triumvirate. Section II: Ministers Senate elects Ministers once every 6 months. The election process will begin 2 weeks into the 5th month. All members are allowed to run for a Minister position providing they get two sponsors from members not applicants. The campaigning and sponsoring process will last one week. Once all candidates are selected, a vote lasting 1 week will take place. The candidate with the highest vote count for each category will become a minister. Section III: Vacancy in Ministry/Triumvirate In the event of a vacancy in the Ministry, an emergency vote will be held in the Senate based on the names of 2 candidates selected by the Triumvirate. The resulting elected Minister will serve out the rest of the term of the minister before regular elections are held on schedule. If a vacancy occurs in Triumvirate, a member is then appointed upon agreement of the Triumvirate. If an agreement is not reached within a week, the Senate decides. A member of the triumvirate can be impeached by a vote of the senate in which a percentage of at least 85% of voters is needed to impeach the triumvir. Article IV: War & Nuclear Weapons Section 1: War A: The CMEA advocates peace between nations. It forbids non-sanctioned offensive wars on aligned nations. Wars can be sanctioned by Prefect approval. CMEA allows tech raids on unaligned. (see 1C). B: If an CMEA is attacked, it will be considered an attack on all the CMEAs and their pride. They are obligated to do whatever they can for the CMEA victim with permission from the Prefect. C: CMEA nations have the full right to declare war and attack any nation which is not alligened with an alliance. CMEAs are not required to provide assistance to members engaged in these wars, however, they are allowed to and encouraged to provide assistance in any way possible. Section 2: Nuclear Weapons A: Nuclear research is beneficiary to CMEA and members are encouraged to research Nuclear weapons. B. Nuclear strikes against defensive wars with unaligned nations, against any nation who has used nukes against an CMEA nation, or, against any nation to be declared a rogue by the CMEA government are authorized by this charter. C. Nuclear strikes in aggressive wars against unaligned nations require a majority approval from the Triumvirate. D. Nuclear strikes in wars against any nation affiliated with an alliance, minus the provisions granted in part B of this section, require a unanimous approval from the Triumvirate. Article V: Foreign Aid CMEA assists any member nation who seeks it, if it does not detriment the safety or the image of CMEA. Non-members may request aid and can be aided if the it is not a danger. Article VI: The CMEA Oath A. All members are expected to treat one another kindly with another, to promote the CMEA, enforce love, honor and justice through Cybernations, assist the CMEA leaders, fight for honor in the name of the CMEA and advocate the CMEA‘s philosophies as well as follow CMEA policies. All applicants are considered to have made the oath and thus are subject to it. B. Breaking this oath is a serious crime within the offender and will be blacklisted for such a crime (banned). Amends may be made to the blacklist based on a vote within triumvirate. C. For those who display themselves to be the epitome of an CMEA, they will receive special honors for such service. Article VII: Amending the charter A. The charter may be amended with a unanimous vote from the Triumvirate. A majority vote from the senate is also required. B. The senate may amend the charter with a 90% majority., Article VIII: Unclear Interpretation A. Any unclear procedures not mentioned within the charter are dictated by a majority agreement between Triumvirate. After such an agreement is made, an amendment should be made as soon as possible to solve the problem. History June 14, 2007 - CMEA Joins the CDT a Bloc by NATO. August 07, 2007 - CMEA merges with Empyrea to form the Council of Militaristic and Economic Assistance. September 13, 2007 - CMEA Declares war on FCO and joins in the Unjust War on the side of GOONS. December 2, 2007 - CMEA leaves the CDT (Common Defense Treaty). December 6, 2007 - Echelon declares war on CMEA, initiating the Echelon-CMEA War. December 8, 2007 - CMEA surrenders to Echelon, ending the Echelon-CMEA War. http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=79596 Category: Alliances Category: Orange team alliances